


To Love A Mutant

by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30
Summary: Stories starring you and Alex Summers aka Havok.





	1. Stuck Staring

You hated being stuck. Stuck usually means ‘You can’t do anything.’ And that brings you back to your current predicament.

After Charles, Moira, and Erik caught you guys having a little impromptu party, you had been sentenced to house arrest. For the last 2 days, it’s just been you hanging out in the lounge.

You let your eyes shift around the room once more, landing once again on the pinball machine. Or rather, the person playing the pinball machine.

Now I know what you’re thinking. This guy must be attractive. And yes, he was. I mean, golden blonde hair that complimented his blue eyes, a thin frame with a muscular physique, and decked out in a leather jacket. Seriously, you just swoon thinking about it.

“Pssst. Alex, Joey’s doing it again.” Darwin hissed from his position beside him. You blushed and ducked your head down, but not before catching him glance in your direction.

_______________________________________________________________________

Alex POV

“You could just talk to her, you know,” Darwin told Alex as he watched his fellow mutant play pinball.

“I’d rather not, thanks,” he replied, although the pink tint of his cheeks said otherwise.

“There’s gotta be something else for you to do, other than kick my ass at pinball,” Darwin said.

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?” Alex retorted, finally glancing up from his game. The ball slipped in but his attention was on Darwin.

“Come on man. She’s pretty cute, and she seems nice. How often do you meet a girl like that?” They both turned to look at Joey. Alex couldn’t help but notice a few things about her. The way her black hair came out in wisps to frame her face. Her brown eyes, which he once saw brighten as she danced to the music during their mutant party. Her lips, which she was chewing as if she was waiting for someone.

“Joey, Alex is staring at you,” Raven told her, which caused him to blush at being caught. He turned back to his game, but not before sneaking a glance to find Joey looking back at him.


	2. Goodbye

After what happened with Apocalypse, it was time to mourn. To honor the dead. Specifically, one Alex Summers. 

The day of the funeral arrives and you can’t let yourself cry, not when Scott was already doing that for both of you. He doesn’t express his grief through heart wrenching wails but through tense, heaving sobs that reverberate through your heart. 

When it comes for your turn to put a lily down on his grave, you choke back a sob. You can’t stand knowing that he is dead, let alone that there is no body to bury. 

You watch as Charles steps up to begin his eulogy for Alex. After him, Moira, Hank, and Raven deliver their speeches. You and Scott had declined giving any speeches. You feel that what you had to say is something meant for just two people. 

Soon, the ceremony ends and everyone troops back to the mansion. Except two people. 

Jean squeezes Scott’s hand and gives you a small, comforting smile before following the others. 

Scott and you stand there in silence, looking at the headstone that bore Alex’s name and alias. 

“He told me about you, you know,” Scott says. Despite the sadness of the situation, you give a small smile. 

“What did he say?” You ask, not taking your eyes off the grave. 

“He told me about this insufferable know-it-all who somehow managed to get under his skin.” You shake your head at that, remembering your rather rocky beginnings. 

“Well, to be fair, he was a total jerk when we first met.” 

“What changed?” He asks, turning to look at you. 

You lock eyes with him. “I just saw him in a different light.” 

You step back. “I’ll give you some time.” You pat Scott’s shoulder and he gives you a small nod before kneeling down in front of his grave. 

You wander off to a small tree and lean against it, watching as Scott’s mouth forms words you couldn’t hear. 

 _Alex, how I wish you were here,_ you think. You close your eyes as memory after memory floods your mind. You try to keep the tears from falling, but a lone one manages to slip out. 

“Y/N.” You look up to see that Scott is standing right in front of you. “He’s waiting for you.” 

A grateful smile graces your face before you walk to where the grave lies. You kneel down, lightly tracing the inscription. 

“Hey jerk.” You chuckle lightly at the old nickname. “You know, when I first met you, I thought that was all you were: a hot headed jerk who didn’t give a damn about the world. 

“But then I got to know you. You were loyal, brave, caring, and passionate.

“Before long, our arguments changed into something more. Somewhere in between, I fell for you. And you did too.” 

You flash back to your first kiss with him. It had been the night before Cuba. You guys had been talking and as you left to go back to your room, he went up to you and surprised you with his kiss. They were soft and warm, caressing yours so gently as if he didn’t want to break you. 

“Then you left for Vietnam and…” Tears come into your eyes. “We stopped. You had to fight and I had to stay.

“I didn’t see you until that day when you brought Scott here. Why I didn’t run up to you and kiss you that day I will never know.” 

And that’s when the crying starts. Your chest heaves and little noises escape your lips as if you had suddenly lost the ability to breathe. You let your hands slide to the ground, clenching the grass as your head bows in grief. 

“I miss you Alex. I love you. God, I love you so  **so** much. And I wish you were still here to argue with me, to hold me at night, to kiss away the pain.

“Why…why did you have to go?” You whisper brokenly, your words interspersing with your sobs. 

But you know no amount of crying is going to bring Alex Summers back. 

He is gone. 

And this time, he isn’t coming back. 


	3. Starting Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Summers x Reader; This was done for an anonymous request asking for a fight between Alex and the Reader. I hope you like it!
> 
> Some background: The Reader and Alex were best friends in high school before Alex went to jail. Reader also has plant powers.

“Professor! Professor!” You call, stepping into the room. However, Charles is nowhere to be seen no matter where you look. 

“Professor!” a deep voice calls. Your eyes widen in dread and your fists curl in anger.  _What is HE doing here?_

The owner of the voice comes into view and sees you there. “What are you doing here?” he asks, arms crossed over his chest. 

“The Professor asked me to meet him here.” You glare at him. “You?” 

“Same reason you’re here,” he replies curtly. Your anger grows to a boiling point at his words. You had made it clear from the very beginning that you didn’t want anything to do with Alex Summers. In fact, the last time you two had been in a room together…well, let’s just say what Alex did to the bunker seemed small compared to the damage you two did. 

“That’s is. I’m leaving.” You march towards the door you came through, only to find it locked. You jiggle the door handle, even try to break it down by bumping against it. Panic rises within you and you rush to the other door, flying by Alex as you ram into the door on the other side. Unfortunately, all that results in is a pain spreading over your side. 

“That was stupid of you,” he scoffs. You send him another glare as you rub your side. 

“Then why don’t you try getting out, jailbird?” You spit at him. His eyes darken with anger at your words. 

 _Unfortunately, none of you are getting out of there,_ a mental voice echoes in both your heads, startling you both. 

“Are you serious?” Alex asks as you exclaim, “Why not?” 

_Because both of you can’t find it in yourselves to set aside your differences and work together. So, at the request of everyone at this mansion, you two are going to remain here until you have resolved your problems._

And with that, he left your minds. You huffed in anger and exasperation before taking a seat at the window, making sure to keep far, far, far away from the blonde haired, blue eyed mutant. 

 _Oh, and one more thing,_ Charles mentally chimes in.  _Please don’t cause another incident like last time. This room happens to be of sentimental value to me._ And the quiet ensues once more. 

You bite your lip, staring at the window, groaning at how good the weather is outside. If only you could be out there practicing your powers instead of stuck here with him, of all people. But you are stubborn, so you don’t say a single thing. 

Unfortunately, Alex is just as stubborn and he doesn’t want to give you the satisfaction of being the first one to crack. The silence is so deafening and the tension is so tangible that if one would light a fuse, everything would explode. 

Apparently, the rest of the mansion’s occupants decide to take that chance because soon, via Charles’ telepathic abilities, a barrage of voices scream in your heads,  _Oh, for the love of God, TALK DAMN IT!_ This leaves the two of you shouting in surprise and pain as you rub your temples. 

“Screw it,” you mutter, deciding to swallow your pride and talk. 

“I hate you,” you blurt out. Alex scoffs at your blunt statement. 

“Tell me something I don’t know, Y/N,” he says. “The question is why?” 

You won’t tell him. You wouldn’t, couldn’t, shouldn’t tell him. Telling him would lead to uncorking a big bottle of hurt and the inevitable explosion would make Alex’s plasma blasts look harmless. 

“I can’t tell you that,” you respond, although it falls kind of flat. 

A scoff sounds out and you turn to see Alex smiling sardonically. “‘You can’t tell me.’” He shakes his head. “What. A load. Of crap.” 

“Excuse me?” You rise from your chair and turn to face him. 

He turns to you and those blue eyes you knew so well reflected nothing but anger and pain as they focused on you. “You heard me,” he says. 

“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s just so easy to express my feelings,” you retort dryly. 

“Yeah, you make that very clear every time you argued with me, glared at me, or just flat out IGNORED ME!” He tells you, the last two words spat back at you. 

“What happened Y/N? You were my best friend, my only friend. The one who I could always depend on.” He runs a hand through his hair in anguish. 

“When I came back, I was happy, no, ECSTATIC, to find you again. Only for you to blow me off and look at me as if I’ve done something wrong!” 

“That’s because you did something wrong, Alex!” You shout at him, clenching your fists at your sides. You feel a tug on your gut and the plant on the table starts to grow at an alarming rate but you don’t care because all your attention is focused on him. 

“What the hell did I do?” Alex asked, confusion now mingling with the anger and hurt he feels. 

“YOU LEFT ME! Okay, YOU LEFT ME!” The plant grows and snakes across the floor, wrapping around your legs as if it’s trying to protect you. “And even though I know you spent the last few years in jail, that didn’t make it hurt less. I WAS LEFT ALL ALONE.” 

“DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS WHEN THE PERSON WHO KNOWS YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE, EVEN MORE THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF IS GONE FROM YOUR LIFE? DID YOU CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT KNOWIN THAT THE PERSON YOU CARED ABOUT THE MOST WASN’T THERE FOR YOU?” 

“Did you think it was easy for me?” Alex asked, stepping closer to you. “Y/N, what we experienced in high school is practically a CAKEWALK to what I’ve been through.

“Back in school, the worst thing people did was mock us and call us freaks behind our back but there, in jail, one slip and you get pounded,”  His voice is calm, deadly calm like there were so many emotions beneath the surface.

“One wrong move and you’re punished. You cried yourself to sleep every night?” He chuckles but there’s no humor in it. 

“I didn’t even HAVE that privilege! All the time, I had to suppress my powers so I wouldn’t get hurt and I wouldn’t hurt others. All the time, I prayed that I would one day leave that hellhole. All the time, I wanted you there by my side.” 

His words stun you into silence and for a long while, you two look at each other, the years of separation peeling away until it feels like you are seeing each other for the first time. 

Tears stream down your face, and you turn away, not wanting him to see them. “I wish I had been there with you.” You tell him, wiping away your tears before turning back to face him. “It would’ve been more bearable for you if I did.” 

“How could you say that? Or even think that?” He looks at you with so much sadness that you’re surprised. 

“I thought that–” 

“Y/N, as much as I wanted you with me, I couldn’t do that to you. You, of all people, don’t deserve to be there,” he tells you so earnestly. 

“Alex, I wouldn’t have cared,” you tell him as you step out of your plants coils and move closer to him. The plant goes back into the vase but once again, it goes unnoticed. “All that would’ve mattered is that I was with you.”

This time you two are so close that your noses brush against each other. You take in how his blonde hair brushes his forehead, how his blue eyes are no longer confused, sad, or hurt, and how his lips look so inviting and so close. 

His hand reaches out to cup your cheek and you close your eyes, relishing in the touch you had missed so much. 

“How do I know you’re going to stay this time around?” you whisper to him. 

“Because this time, I’m making it a promise.” You open your eyes and leans forward till his forehead is touching yours. 

“I, Alex Summers, promise you, Y/F/N Y/L/N, that I will do my best to never leave you alone again. And if I do, I promise that someway, somehow, I will never, ever let you feel that way ever again.”

You smile at the tenderness of his words. You reach out to enclose the hand resting on your cheek. “Then I, Y/F/N Y/L/N, promise you, Alex Summers, that I will do the same for you and be willing to listen to what you have to say. Like I should’ve done the first time.” 

He smiles wide at your words and it makes you realize how much you’ve missed that smile. Not just his smile. His touch, his laugh, his company, everything. 

Unbeknownst to you two, the plant in the vase started to bloom, producing a yellow rose with red-tipped petals, marking the beginning of something new for you and Alex, and perhaps, something more. 


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Summers x Reader

“One more thing private,” The disguised Raven says to Alex. “This is for you.” She holds up a simple envelope with his name on it as well as a “Return to Sender” stamp.  

Alex takes it, his eyes widening as he recognizes the handwriting. He looks up to thank Raven, but she has already disappeared. He then heads inside the plane, just as it begins to take off.

Once the plane is safely in the air, he opens the envelope. He pulls out a piece of paper as well as a picture. The picture takes him by surprise, so he turns to the letter, hoping to find some sort of explanation.

His wish to go home grows more fervent after reading it. And with that, he impatiently counts down the hours till he returns to you.

* * *

You hear a knock on the door, startling you from your work. Who could be knocking at such a late hour? You get up and tiptoe to the door, careful not to make any noise.

You open the door, and you are shocked as you see who’s standing there. “Alex?” You whisper, afraid to say his name louder should he disappear again.

This is the moment. The moment that Alex had been waiting for ever since he had packed his things and left the Xavier mansion. Many nights he spent wondering what your reunion would look like, but all he could say is, “Hi Y/N.”

You reach out and touch his arm, running your hands down his bicep to make sure that he is real and not some dream or vision. When you do realize it’s him, you surge forward and wrap your arms around his neck. Alex’s arms come to cover your waist, pressing you closer to him. You two remained in that position, holding onto each other for fear of letting go and finding this to be all a dream. 

Finally, you lift your face from his shoulder and survey him. His hair is not as unruly as before, and it was longer. His face seems worn, no doubt from witnessing so much during the war. His eyes, bright, beautiful, and blue, stayed the same. Thankfully, you never forgot those blue eyes, even when he had gone away. 

“Y/N,” Alex says, bringing you out of your reverie. “Raven came to me.” 

The shock comes to your face. Raven, your best friend who you hadn’t seen since that fateful day on the beach, had made an appearance. After all these years. 

“She did? Why? Was she alone?” You ask, stepping out of his embrace and giving him some space. 

“Yeah. Eric wasn’t with her. Also, she broke us out.” He looks at you, his eyes reflecting fear and relief. “If she hadn’t got there, I’d be farther away from you than I already was.” 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something. You gasp. The letter. The letter he never received. 

“Raven gave this to me before I left.” He pockets the letter and steps forward, taking both your hands in his. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I only knew after you left.” Your eyes meet his. “It was a few weeks after you had departed that I felt different. I didn’t tell anyone at first, but Hank found out, and eventually, the Professor.”

You blink back tears, bowing your head so he wouldn’t see them. “It was hard, those nine months without you. I kept wishing that you were there beside me, helping me through it all. 

“But I couldn’t tell you. At least, not until the baby was born.” 

Alex then takes out the picture and holds it out for you to see. In the photo you see yourself, dressed in a F/C shirt and jeans, holding a baby with H/C and bright blue eyes. You in the picture looks sad, but it is small compared to the happiness evident on your face as you look down at your daughter. 

“What’s her name?” Alex asks, his voice thick with emotion. 

“Y/D/N. That’s her name. Y/D/N.” You wipe away your tears before smiling up at him. “Would you like to meet her?” 

“Yes,” he says, his face like that of a child on Christmas morning. You then take his hand and gently lead him inside the house. 

“Be quiet,” you instruct him. “Y/D/N’s a light sleeper.” You take him in the direction of the stairs. “Come to think of it; she gets that from you.” 

He lets out a chuckle at your statement but falls quiet as you bring him to the second floor, to a door that leads to the nursery. You open it to reveal a simple room painted in green, which contained a drawer and a changing table beside it. A separate table held a few stuffed toys as well as a rattle and some teething rings. But the main attraction was a white crib pushed against the wall, a mobile hanging over it. 

Alex notices that the mobile contains different things: a wheelchair, a gorilla, a red target, among other things. He finds himself smiling at the reminders of his former teammates. His eyes then turn to the occupant of the crib: a sleeping chubby baby girl with your hair, nose, and chin. Though her eyes are closed, he already knows their color: blue, just like his. 

“She looks just like you.” He turns to look at you as you’re standing over the crib, looking at your little girl sleep. “Just like her mother.” 

You blush at his words. “Yet Y/D/N has your eyes.” You move closer to him. “She’s got some of your stubbornness as well.” 

“Does she now?” he asks, amused. 

“You should see me try to put her down for naps. And when I try to feed her green peas.” 

He grimaces at that. “I have to agree with Y/D/N. Green peas are the worst,” he jokes. You laugh at his statement. 

The sound of your laughter causes Y/D/N to stir. As soon as she does, she opens her mouth and lets out a soft cry. 

You stop your laughing to look at her from the crib. Her cries rapidly increase in volume and soon, her wails grow so loud they rattle the windowpanes. 

“Oh no,” you mutter, gently picking her up and cradling her in your arms. “I’m sorry baby.” 

But nothing you do seems to comfort the baby in your arms. Alex decides to intervene by stepping forward and picking up his daughter. He takes a step back and starts rocking her back and forth, muttering something only the two of them can hear. 

Slowly, the wails lower in volume and reduce to sniffling, until finally, she’s asleep. Alex lays a kiss on her head before putting her back in the crib. 

You join them. “Didn’t take you for such a softie Havok,” you tease him. 

A pink blush makes his way to his cheeks. “Shut up.” 

“Make me,” you reply, your voice low to avoid waking Y/D/N. 

He then swoops forward and claims your mouth with his. And with that, the years of loneliness faded away. You two are together again, and now, it truly feels like home. 


End file.
